


The Wings

by Masterweaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: The public knows D.Va as a bright, spunky heroine.That is deliberate.





	The Wings

Hana Song wrinkled her nose as she flicked a finger down her smartphone’s screen. “And there’s  _ another _ Reaper-Soldier pic. Ugh.”

 

“A what?”

 

The young girl looked up from her armchair, giving a small smile. “Oh, hello Tracer. Did you just get here?”

 

“You know me, quick as a wink and back in a flash. Wrapped up that mission in Turkey.” A frown played across her face as she strode over. “Don’t think I’ve ever heard you grumbling before. Is something wrong?”

 

“No, not really. Just some internet people doing internet things. 혼란을 야기하는 혼동하는 전선.”

 

“...don’t think I’ve heard that one before.”

 

“It might be a newer saying,” Hana conceded. “‘Confused wires create confusion.’ It means that no matter how advanced the system, there will always be unexpected glitches. And no matter how enlightened we are as a society, there will always be some... moron.”

 

“Careful there,” Tracer warned with an amused smirk. “If you use such harsh language, you might find yourself slipping into it more often.”

 

Hana rolled her eyes with a small smile.

 

“So, what’s got you all up in a dander? Wait, you said a Reaper-Soldier pic.” Tracer leaned over the back of her chair. “You got something against that?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I can see why it’s a thing. The multi-sexual rights movement really kicked into gear only a century ago, so good examples of gay couples IRL are still something worth noting. And they’re two different ethnicities, one of which has suffered severe oppression many times over. Plus they’re hot in different ways, and there’s the whole old war hero angle, it’s just... these two tried to kill each other!” She gestured at her phone. “I mean sure, the whole world doesn’t know that,  _ I _ only know that because I joined the new Overwatch on the sly and... I guess it’s not exactly James and Gabriel, it’s Reaper and Soldier 76 in the eyes of the artists, but.... It just bugs me a little, sometimes.”

 

“Mmm, I know what you mean. After the Mondatta incident, the internet wasn’t exactly flooded with art of me and Widowmaker, but it was enough to make me wonder what some people even thought I was doing there.” Tracer spread her hands in exasperation. “The woman kills four security guards and a religious leader, and somehow I’m supposed to end up snogging her? I already have a girlfriend! And I’m pretty sure that’s public knowledge!”

 

“Well, at least they know what your faces look like,” Hana pointed out. “With these two it’s hot mask on mask action. I mean look at this!” She tapped the screen. “Stripped down to their undies and still wearing the things. They even put a little hood on Reaper, for some reason.”

 

Tracer adjusted her goggles. “Why are you tracking this sort of thing anyway?”

 

“Preemptive mental preparation. I’ve been online long enough to know about rule 34, and I know some people don’t realize my bodysuit is a functional aspect of my mech control system. Some people will sexualize anything, you know?”

 

“Er... Hana, sweetheart, I don’t know if you realize it but a lot of how you act is kind of--”

 

“No, I know, but that’s  _ me _ ,” Hana explained. “I’m the one controlling my image when I do that. And there’s a difference between  _ sexy _ and  _ sexualized _ anyway. It’s all a matter of presentation, Tracer, knowing how people will look and controlling what they see when they do.”

 

“...Are you feeling okay? Do you... do you have medication you need to take, or anything?”

 

Hana turned to look at Tracer’s genuinely concerned expression. After a moment, she glanced away.

 

“...I’m having an off day. That’s all.”

 

Tracer hmm’d quietly, nodding to herself.

 

“I’m allowed to have off days,” Hana pointed out.

 

“Oh, absolutely.”

 

Hana looked at her smartphone for a moment.

 

“...Is there anything you need, Tracer?”

 

“Oh, no,” Tracer said casually, “just figured that if we’re between missions and all we could just... hang out, have a chat, whatever. I didn’t think it would be about men with abs, but I guess you’re getting to that age.”

 

“I ‘got to that age’ three years ago, Tracer.” Hana rolled her eyes. “And I had that talk with my mom, so I don’t need it again.”

 

“Right, I know. Sorry, I suppose...” The woman shrugged. “I suppose I got used to the idea that I was the ‘kid friendly’ part of Overwatch, back in the day. The one that all the little tykes adored and... that meant sometimes I’d have to answer questions about things. Like what it was like blowing up Omnics, or if I was a princess, silly little things like that. So, I guess a part of me is just used to playing that role. Everyone’s favorite cool cousin, if that makes sense.”

 

“Oh, I can understand that,” Hana said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Tracer nodded, slowly. “Of course... being a role model, that meant I had to act certain ways. Smile and wave, near constantly. Even when I came out of a war zone--well, there was a grace period, but it was... not long enough sometimes.”

 

Hana put down her smartphone. “I’m not stupid, Tracer.”

 

“Never said you were--”

 

“I know what you’re doing.”

 

“And what  _ am _ I doing?”

 

“You’re trying to say, oh, I’ve been where you’ve been Hana, I know what you’re going through,” Hana stated in a mocking tone. “And you know what? Yes. You do know, but only part of it. You know the military part, the military icon part, being the fun face of Overwatch, even when you were hurting inside.”

 

Tracer reached out. “Yes... alright, I was doing that. Because I want you to know you’re not alone--”

 

“Not alone? Oh, no, not alone, no, not here in the secret Overwatch base, but out there? Where there are cameras everywhere?” Hana scoffed. “I’m not just the face of MEKA, tracer. I know what I am to the rest of the world. I’m young. I’m a child--a fresh face, bravely fighting the horrible menace! I’m a beacon of hope, Tracer, a glimpse of the future--and that’s what I have to be, all the time! I have to be cheerful, I have to be comfortable with myself, and, and I have to be so confident because... because I am the future!”

 

“Hana--”

 

“No, listen! The world is horrible, and we can make it better, but everyone needs to believe that to make it work! So out trots D.Va, in her little mech fighting monsters and making internet quips and, and taking SELFIES on the BATTLEFIELD because, hey, she’s just a kid right, ha ha! And I have to go out and say ‘Not all Omnics are evil’ because that will make the world a better place, even though I constantly wonder if they’ll shoot me because I saw what they did to my fellow soldiers, and I have to make sexy poses because if I don’t somebody’s going to paint me the wrong way--and there are some who do it anyway, and I have to pretend I don’t know because D.Va is noble, D.Va is innocent, D.Va is always ready, D.Va is what every little girl wants to grow up to be and---”

 

Tracer had wrapped her arms around the girl. “It’s alright to be Hana here.”

 

“Is it?” Hana whispered. “Is it? You were worried--”

 

“I was worried because I had never seen this side of you before,” Tracer said gently. “I didn’t know how bad this was for you. I suspected, but...” She paused, and moved to sit next to the girl. “Hana... I know this is new for you. Being part of the reformed Overwatch, even if it is secret. But with us, there doesn’t have to be a mask. Alright?”

 

“...but our public image--”

 

“Hana, we are literally breaking the law to save the world. Our public image can hang.”

 

Hana blinked. “...Huh. Are you serious?”

 

“Well, mostly. I mean we shouldn’t deliberately try to look like monsters, but it’s okay not to be practically perfect in every way.”

 

“I... guess...” Hana sighed. “I’m sorry, I... I’m just used to not talking about this.”

 

“Mmm, a bad habit.”

 

“Ha. Yeah, I suppose. Uh...” She rubbed her arm. “Could... could you not tell anybody about this, though, Tracer? I’m still... it still doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Sure, I’ll keep it under my hat. But only,” Tracer added, “if you call me Lena.”

 

“Lena?”

 

“That’s my name, love, don’t wear it out!”

 

Hana paused. “...How do you wear out a name?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s a figure of speech.”


End file.
